


pushing down on me

by peachydeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Brian May, but it's not very rough sex or anything it's very fluffy, gender non-specified reader, i mean the dynamic isn't light it's pretty firmly there, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: brian needs to relax, and he agrees to let you take care of him for once.





	pushing down on me

**Author's Note:**

> i marked this as both f/m and m/m because the gender of the reader is pretty ambiguous, there's i don't think anything that implies that the reader is one or the other or anything in between!! soo here you go!!
> 
> for more of my writing check out my tumblr: @get-on-your-bikes-and-ride

Brian looks tired. The dark circles under his eyes are prominent, more than usual, making his eyes look sunken. His irises are clouded over as though the clear honey color was gone for good, and even though you know this is how he gets sometimes, seeing him stare off into space always hurts you.

He’s usually so attentive, so invested in whatever he’s doing. But recently he’s been burnt out, which is nobody’s fault; he’s just exhausted between recording and rehearsing and studying.

You meet his eyes from the separate chair you’re sitting in. the TV is on, but neither of you are really watching it. When he gazes back at you, he gives you a soft smile, one so sincere and familiar it gives you the same light bubbly feeling all over every time. Even when he’s worn out to the ends of the earth, the smiles he gives you are the same and they make you melt.

You get up from your chair and go to join him on the couch. You curl into his side effortlessly, and he wraps his arm around your shoulder and kisses the top of your head. You place your head on his chest. He’s warm, just like always, and you hear his heart beating. He lets out a sigh.

“You feel tense,” you say, as if it weren’t obvious.

“Yeah,” Brian agrees, but doesn’t elaborate.

You sit up and look into his eyes. “Let me take care of you?”

Brian looks at you quizzically. “In what way? Like, a cup of tea? Because I can do that myself, you don’t have to take care of me, babe.”

Your soft smile outweighs your eyeroll. “You don’t always have to take care of yourself, Bri. I’ll run you a bath, yeah? And yes, I’m going to make you tea.”

He huffs. You can tell he’s hesitant, though not due to not trusting you. He trusts you with his life. He knows you would do anything for him.

“Please, Bri?” You look at him sweetly, and a small smile graces his lips again.

“Yeah, if you want to soooo badly,” he teases.

You shove his shoulder gently, laughing. “You little shit.”

You stand up to go put on the kettle to make Brian his tea, and Brian follows you into the kitchen. You almost protest, seeing as the idea is for him to take a break from running all over the place, but you brush it off. You’re lucky he even agreed to a bath and tea.

You fill the kettle up and set it on the stove before turning it on. You turn to smile at Brian.

“Hey,” you say, and it’s quick but warm and familiar. He smiles back at you.

“Hey back.”

Soon the kettle is screeching. You turn the stove off and pour the boiling water into the mug over the teabag you’ve already placed in it, its string carefully wrapped around the mug’s handle so the tag wouldn’t fall in the cup. You set the egg timer to 3 minutes and wait for the tea to steep.

It’s a pleasant kind of quiet, with the timer ticking among no other noise. It feels peaceful, and you look into Brian’s eyes. You step up to him, pulling his shirt from where it’s tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

“Let’s get you ready for your bath. C’mon, sweet boy.”

Brian seems to melt at the nicknames as he assists you in taking off his shirt. He holds it in his hand, looking around for a spot to put it, but you take it from him and fold it, placing it on a rare unoccupied part of the counter.

You reach down to pop open the button on his jeans, causing him to let out a shaky breath. You smile a little at his neediness and look up to meet Brian’s eyes. His cheeks are flushed red and he breaks his gaze with you right away.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby boy,” you tell him in that gentle, quiet voice that you always use when he starts to get needy. He covers his face with his hands, but you grab his wrists and move them back down to his sides. His breath wavers again.

You pull his pants down his legs, and he lifts his feet up one at a time so you can take them off. You fold them, too, and put them with his shirt.

Suddenly, the quiet in the room is interrupted by the sound of the egg timer going off. You expected it, but it startles Brian, causing him to jump a bit. You chuckle softly. You turn to add a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk to his tea. You stir it and turn back to face Brian.

“Are you ready for your bath?”

Brian blushes harder and nods. You grab his hand with your own, the one not holding his tea.

You lead him to the bathroom, placing his tea on the marble counter surrounding the sink. Brian sits on the counter too as you put the plug in the bath’s drain and turn the water on. You walk up to Brian, standing between his parted knees and putting your hands on his skinny hips.

“Do you wanna get in now, so you aren’t all cold without your clothes?” Your voice is incredibly soft and gentle. Brian nods and stands up from the counter.

“You want help taking these off?” You tap the waistband of his underwear. Brian nods again, his face flushed. He avoids your eyes.

You hook your fingers in his waistband and tug them down. You notice his cock, hard and flushed a pretty pink shade that matches his face, but you don’t say anything, not yet. He knows that you saw. There’s no need to say anything.

He steps out of his underwear, one leg at a time, and you hold his hand, helping him into the tub. He barely fits in it, his knees pushed up by his chest, but he seems to relax as the water hits his skin. There are another few minutes of quiet as the bathtub continues to fill. You’re perched on the side of the bathtub, but you stand to grab the shower head. You press the button on the shower head to turn the water on through it and gently wet Brian’s hair.

You feel him relax as you shampoo and condition his hair. Gentle sighs leave his mouth every few minutes, making you smile. You finish washing his hair and massage his shoulders for a while. Your fingers wander to his front, tracing his collarbones and tapping gentle patterns into his soft, pale skin. Testing the waters, you place one of your hands at the base of his neck, not high up enough to choke him but enough for him to know it’s there. With your other hand, you cup one of his pecs and squeeze it gently, almost as though he were a girl. His breath catches, and you see his cock throb.

“Bri… you look so pretty like this…” you breathe, and you mean it. You can’t believe how pretty he looks, face breaking into a much deeper blush than before, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted as shaky breaths leave his mouth. He opens his eyes halfway, already looking fucked out. You take your hand from the base of his neck and grab his other pec, squeezing again. He whines.

“Is this okay, baby boy?”

Brian nods frantically, but you click your tongue. “Use your words, be a good boy,” you reprimand.

“Yes,” he sighs.

You run your thumbs over his nipples lightly, causing him to whimper. Mindlessly, you grin.

“My pretty girl…” You didn’t really mean to say it, but it seems like he doesn’t mind. He lets out a loud whine and bucks his hips unintentionally. The water splashes. You smile.

“You like me playing with your tits, babe?” you ask teasingly. He nods frantically.

“Please, please…” Brian begs, his voice high pitched. He sounds desperate.

“Want me to touch you here?” One of your hands slides from his chest down his stomach, and you rest it there. He’s so hard, his cock red and leaking. He nods frantically.

“Use your words.”

Brian huffs. “Please, yes, touch me.”

A small smirk plays at the corners of your lips. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Brian looks up at you with wide eyes, his lips parted. His eyes are glazed over, glassy. It almost looks like he won’t be able to say it, he looks so fucked out, but he does. “Please… jerk me off…” He’s making tiny noises in his throat as you wrap your hand around his cock. He whines loudly as you stroke his dick, running your thumb over the head every so often. His cock pulses in your hand, and you hear him whine again.

“Shh… you’re okay… tell me what you want.”

His chest heaves. “I’m gonna cum, please… please let me cum…”

“Will you wait until i tell you to?”

Brian bites his lip. “I don’t…” He gets cut off by a high pitched moan leaving his throat. “Don’t know if I can… mmmm… if I can hold on…”

“Just try, okay?”

He nods again, and you tighten your grip, but he tenses up.

“Y/N I can’t… I’m gonna cum I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m…” He trails off from his frantic warning as he cums, his chest heaving.

When he opens his eyes, he begins to stutter out an apology, but you shush him. “It’s okay, you were so good for me.”

You help him out of the bathtub and into a towel, which he wraps around his shoulders like a blanket. You place your hands on his shoulders to kiss him softly, telling him you’ll meet him after you drain the bath. When you go to leave the room, you bring the cup of tea with you, abandoned beside the sink.


End file.
